To Know Pain
by TheLonelyGod
Summary: "Ka-Kakashi-Sensei…" He stutters. "React to the situation later, for now, hurry up… and run!" Kakashi orders. "But, I… I…" He says, how could sensei ask him to just leave them behind? *MAJOR SPOILERS* if you have not seen up to episode 159 of Shippuden. A look into the events that transpired in the hidden leaf when Pain attacked.


**To Know Pain**

**Summary:** "Ka-Kakashi-Sensei…" He stutters. "React to the situation later, for now, hurry up… and run!" Kakashi orders. "But, I… I…" He says, how could sensei ask him to just leave them behind? Major spoilers if you have not seen up to episode 159 of Shippuden. A look into the events that transpired in the hidden leaf when Pain attacked.

**A/n:** Hey guys, For those of you curretly reading my other fic He Is Coming I promise the next chapter will be up soon. I just watched the episode were Kakashi get's killed by Pain. So this is for him in honor of his passing…

**Kakashi: **Um actually I'm fine.

**TheLonelyGod: **What! I thought you were dead!

**Kakashi: **I was, but I got better.

**TheLonelyGod: **Oh is that even possible?… Well since your not dead, would you mind?

**Kakashi: **Oh of course, uhmm let's see… Naruto does not belong to TheLonelyGod. If it did the show would be named Gaara.

**TheLonelyGod: **It's true!

**I would say enjoy, but this is sad so…**

**Grab some tissues and feel the angst!**

* * *

Everything hurts, is his first thought as he regains consciousness. He groans trying to push himself off the rubble as his muscles tremble in resistance. It's quiet, too quiet he looks up… Dad, Kakashi-Sensei. His dad is right in front of him, lying on his back. He almost looks like he is sleeping, but he isn't breathing… he isn't breathing… but that would mean he's… No. No! The tears well up in his eyes before spilling over, cascading down his cheeks. He pushed himself to his knees and crawled to his father. "Dad?" he says panicked "You were protecting me… He rubs his eyes, he stares at his father's lifeless body praying for him to open his eyes to tell him everything is going to be alright; he doesn't. His father wasn't ever gonna wake up because… his father was… dead. His vision blurs with more tears. Dad, no, he thinks. "Crying comes later, Choji" he hears Kakashi-Sensei say, his words a whisper of mangled pain. So, Choji thought, he wasn't alone; his relief is almost tangible, almost enough to make him forget, almost. "Choji, if you can still move, please tell Lady Tsunade about Pain's ability." The tears still stream down his face in full force. I can't be here, he thinks, this isn't real… he has to wake up soon. He knows he won't because this isn't a dream, not really. "Then they can come up with a counter-measure." Kakashi explains. He starts shaking, his body threatening to go into shock "Ka-Kakashi-Sensei…" He stutters. "React to the situation later, for now, hurry up… and run!" Kakashi orders. "But, I… I…" he says, how could Sensei ask him to just leave them behind? "Don't let Chouza's sacrifice be in vain!" Kakashi yells. The 2nd Pain, or what was left of him, crawled towards Kakashi "You really are persistent." Pain grumbles, sounding impressed. Choji is frozen in place unable to move, too overcome by his terror. He produces another missile, this one growing out of his back instead of his arms. He turns beginning to scream "da-" but he falls silent as he looks at his face, his fathers face. He grits his teeth. He has to make a decision; run or die. His father almost looks like he's smiling, and that makes up his mind. Dad… thank you for all that you've done for me. He thinks solemnly. "Please watch over me!" He shouts.

He gathers his courage, his will of fire, allows it to burn through his veins. As the missile prepares to launch, Kakashi screams "Run, Choji!" He takes one last look at his father, memorizing his features, as he stands. He looks back at Kakashi and promises himself that he will come back for him. Then he's running, and when the missile behind him, steadily gaining on him, is sucked out of existence, he barely stops to contemplate that he won't be keeping his promise after all.

**0o0o0o0 **

He arrives on the roof were lady Tsunade is waiting. He calls out to get her attention "Lady Tsunade!" He cuts right to the chase, swiftly reporting "We've figured out the ability of one of the enemies!" Tsunade wipes something from her eyes before saying "Good. Let's hear it." He wastes no time granting her request "The target is male, approximately twenty-five to thirty years old. He has six piercings in his nose, and seven on his ears." He delivers the facts with a cool efficiency that would have startled him, if he weren't so numb. "His ability consists of using the force of attraction and repulsion. Basically, he can push and pull a target, while using himself as a center, and he can repel all ninjutsu." Surprised, one of the Anbu questions "Repel? All of them?"

"Yeah, but before he can use the technique again, there's an interval of five seconds." Choji responds. "Only five seconds." the Anbu repeats, mulling over their options. Their attention is drawn back to Lady Tsunade as she announces "Well done. We can definitely lessen the casualties now. Inform everyone of this information through Katsuyu," she orders. There is a chorus of yes ma'am, and then they're gone. Choji feels sick; there is still something he needs to report, but he's having trouble voicing it. Finally it just spills out. "Team Chouza went to help out Kakashi-Sensei, and after fighting two of the enemies, I think everyone died except for me." And this time, he is surprised, by how dead his voice sounds. She walks to him and he expects to hear her condolences. He should be prepared for this he, he tells himself. He is a ninja and ninjas must control their emotions. Instead she says "Go to where Chouza is. Bring him to the hospital as fast as you can. If you hurry, we can still save him." Shock rushes through his system, bringing him back to life, and filling him with renewed strength and vigor. His father wasn't- "So, my dad is…" he pauses a moment. "Yeah." Lady Tsunade says smiling, a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, but he thinks little of that. He's so relieved. He looks up at the sky, and then, he's not a ninja, he's just a child, glad that his father hasn't left him. "Thank goodness!" he shouts, rubbing the tears from his face with his arm, "I'm so glad!" Wait. What about Kakashi? She wasn't telling him to help Kakashi. He had promised himself he would return and save his sensei. He thinks back to her smile, moments ago…Dread fills him. Quietly, he asks "Kakashi… What about Kakashi-Sensei?" He owed Kakashi for when he had helped him, Ino, and Shikamaru avenge Asuma-Sensei. He couldn't be… Lady Tsunade wouldn't look at him. Why wouldn't she look at him? Tsunade never answers his question, instead saying "Hurry up and go, Choji." But that means…and then he's on his knees, staring at the pavement as it is stained with fresh tears, his tears. It is then, he thinks to himself, that he truly knows pain.

* * *

**A/n:** thank you for reading my little one shot, I hope you enjoyed and please…

**REVIEW!**

**:3 **


End file.
